The Lonely Monster's Diary
by CloudyKaji
Summary: My little own short story about the aftermath of Victor Frankenstein's death show through the creatures diary
Dear Diary,

My creator is dead. What do I do now? How can I let my master die a lonely and bitter death(much like himself)? Even though he abandoned me and left me to myself in this cruel world, he is the one who created me. My anger and frustration with the continued stress of people coming after me has nowhere to point to except for my creator. He was my purpose to live and seek revenge. I now have no purpose but to kill myself. I was but a monstrous creation that was born out of arrogance in a fake God. He was a great man who mastered the boundaries between life and death. The point to my life was none ads I became a murderer who lived in spite.

I will burn myself in a few days after I travel to Europe. There is a tingly feeling I have now after his death and I really crave human affection. I have done a terrible crime of taking his love "Elizabeth" away. Although I do not know why I killed her, my creator having a happy and joyful time while I did not, sparked an aggravating feeling that made me into a monster as the people in the town say. This is unforgivable but there is only so much I can handle. Why is it so hard for him to just love me for who I am. If you created with bits and parts of scrap metal, why not just make me better. Victor is a foolish man who is complaining about something he created himself. Sounds like a child not erasing a grammar mistake because of his laziness.

There I go again. Each time I think about everyone pointing their frustration and anger towards me and making me look terrible, I get this feeling of hatred and dreadfulness which will not go away. This is the conclusion I made with all the pain I feel. Suicide is the only option. I am wanted all over, and hated by all. When I think something is going well, it turns bad real fast. Just the other day, I was lost with nowhere to go. I knocked on the first door I come to and it turns out to be a blind old man. After eating a meal and speaking to him he seemed like a nice person and he asked to be best friends. As soon as his grandchildren came, I was yelled and screamed at and was told to back off with a knife pointing at me. Even though I had such a nice time and was not hated for the first time, I was almost killed for that feeling. This old man was the closest I ever got to what a friend is and I hope he is doing well now.

This may be the last entry I make as people all around me want me dead for my hideous looks. This was nice to write all my frustration and anger into this. I felt complete after writing what I thought or was feeling. I wonder what would have happened if everything happened the opposite. What if I was given a little love and care? A happy monster loved by all and spreaded his helpful grace to all. Had someone who he could "love". I have small daily daydreams every single day about what could have happened if something was changed but that is beyond my control now.

Sincerely,

The Monster

Dear Diary,

After being chased out of Europe and almost murdered at every corner I go, I have made the decision to keep myself hidden in an abandoned cabin til I feel nothing at all and can die in peace and quiet. Nature doesn't hate anyone and accepts everything in it with great hospitality and care so I won't get kicked out of this place.

I think my creator and I are really alike because we both really crave knowledge of everything. He is as much of a monster as me and so my name will be Frankenstein. I will take after his name and go after knowledge as that is pretty much everything in this world. Just being in Europe for a few days taught me all about the culture and how things go and rule there. I first learned about the agricultural distress due to no real summer. It was as cold as a little Ice Age,. It was known as the "Year Without a Summer". I would like to know why the weather conditions turned like that but could not since I was kicked out of that foreign land. This will officially be my last entry as I plan to kill myself tomorrow in a blazing fire to end myself.. I only wanted a friend who won't run away or charge at me with weapons. As for Dr. Frankenstein, I hope he does well on the other side and knows that this hideous and ugly creation of his will finally end himself in where nobody will ever see me again.

If anybody does find this, I hope you know that this was not meant to be. I am only but a creation with a thirst for knowledge and a love for nature. I am who earnestly yearned for love and affection in which resulted me in being hated by all and resented by many. Even asking for a partner from my creator, I was rejected in where I killed my creator's partner. I am a terrible "person" and I do not deserve to be alive. Goodbye world.

Sincerely,

A lonely Monster


End file.
